


gimme more

by Flowers_in_the_Attic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_in_the_Attic/pseuds/Flowers_in_the_Attic
Summary: О ревности, провокациях и рассвете





	gimme more

В этот раз они отмечают Новый год по европейским традициям. Они считают себя достаточно взрослыми, чтобы, во-первых, отмечать этот праздник не с семьёй, а во-вторых, как-то иначе – совершенно неприлично пьяными и в компании друзей-приятелей из института в доме одного из них.

Они это Куроо, Бокуто и Акааши. Первым изъявил желание новогодней вечеринки именно Куроо, подбить на это Бокуто ему не составило труда, а вот Акааши пришлось поуговаривать. Потому что где пьяные шумные вечеринки, а где Акааши. Акааши бы предпочёл культурно посидеть с этими двумя на кухне, распивать вино и целоваться с Куроо, пока Бокуто выходит на лоджию покурить. Но Куроо и Бокуто в один голос и солидарно говорят, что вот так тихо и культурно они могут посидеть в любой вечер, а Новый год бывает единожды в году. С последним фактом Акааши поспорить не может и соглашается под неоднократным и настойчивым «Акаааааши, будет весело!», честным «я просто хочу нажраться, а на такое количество бухла у нас нет денег даже с учётом стипендии нас троих».

И вот они здесь – в доме одного из однокурсников Куроо. Два часа назад пробила полночь. До сих пор звучат тосты и поздравления с Новым годом, забавные истории, льётся музыка и алкоголь в играх на выпивание. Акааши тоже участвует, но не так активно, как Куроо с Бокуто, и втайне мечтает об уютных посиделках с ними двумя на кухне.

А потом как-то само собой получается, что некоторые из присутствующих объединяются в небольшие компании и разбредаются по дому.

Акааши крайне (не)весело, когда он смотрит на своего школьного друга и прошлого капитана волейбольной команды Фукуродани. (Не)весело, и когда он переводит взгляд на своего нынешнего парня и бывшего капитана Некомы. Невесело, потому что сначала Бокуто и Куроо в своё удовольствие мешают в себе алкоголь, а Акааши следит, чтобы они хотя бы иногда закусывали. Но потом они двое доходят до той самой степени опьянения, когда признаются в любви друг другу.

– Тетсу, я так тебя люблю! – взбудоражено заявляет Бокуто и отвлекается от поедания картошки из Макдональдса. – Ты мой бро на веки вечные, моя картошечка фри, которую сберегу специально для тебя и не съем, представляешь?! Потому что я очень люблю тебя, Тетсубро!

Куроо самодовольно ухмыляется, глядит на Бокуто несколько секунд, развязанный алкоголем, и касается его скулы звонким влажным поцелуем.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Котабро, – тихо около всё той же скулы сообщает Куроо. – Ты прекраснее, чем рассвет, и сияешь ярче солнца. Сегодня мы обязательно должны дождаться утра, и ты сам всё увидишь.

Акааши полулёжа наблюдает за ними с соседнего дивана и фыркает. В последние их культурные посиделки это становится традицией: Куроо говорит Бокуто, что тот прекраснее рассвета, и просит дождаться утра, а потом они выходят на улицу. Ни Куроо, ни Бокуто нет дела до того, что на календаре зима, а за окном снег – они слишком пьяны, чтобы мёрзнуть и даже думать об этом. Акааши они тоже берут с собой от большой любви.

Акааши прячет ухмылку в бокале вина, когда ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Бокуто после поцелуя в скулу. Бокуто без слов интересуется, не ревнует ли Акааши; каждый раз после такого пьяного поцелуя Куроо интересуется. Акааши только загадочно молчит, порой таинственно улыбается, но не отвечает вслух на этот вопрос. Акааши знаком с ними обоими со старшей школы и с тех же пор проходит через различную степень болезненно отзывающейся ревности своего парня к его близкому другу. Куроо и Бокуто в определённом смысле похожи, им легко друг с другом и, объединившись, они способны и творят глупые, неразумные поступки; не говоря уж об этой их бро-связи. Может быть, где-то очень глубоко в душе Акааши и хотел бы отпустить рациональную часть себя настолько, чтобы безрассудно поддаться Куроо и Бокуто, последовать за ними и попробовать быть как они… Но он не мог её отпустить: это точно шаг в бездну. Бокуто и Куроо не всегда (если вообще) думали о том, что творят, а Акааши расхлёбывал. Он сдерживал и контролировал их по мере сил, возвращая на путь истинный, и из-за этого чувствовал пропасть между ними. Словно Куроо и Бокуто из одного теста, а он совсем из другого. И даже не теста.

И тем не менее Акааши ревнует Куроо к Бокуто. Ревнует, скрывая нарочитую ухмылку в бокале, не позволяет чувствам выплеснуться наружу и мысленно напоминает себе, что Куроо его любит.

Где Акааши совершенно точно может себя отпустить, так это на танцполе. Пока Куроо и Бокуто продолжают обмениваться пьяными признаниями в любви, Акааши отвлекает себя от этого и засматривается на тех, кто сейчас так свободно танцует в этой атмосфере праздника, и тоже хочет к ним. Акааши пытается аккуратно пройти между диваном и журнальным столиком, за которым они в гостиной располагаются втроём, но так «удачно» выставленная нога Куроо совсем не помогает. Споткнувшись об неё, Акааши падает на Куроо и инстинктивно расставляет руки, упираясь ладонями на спинку дивана позади него, и чувствует крепкую хватку ладоней на своих бёдрах. Теперь лица их разделяет несколько сантиметров – Акааши ощущает тёплое дыхание Куроо на собственных губах и тонет, точно в омуте, в его глазах. В глазах Куроо сейчас вся похоть, всё самодовольство этого мира – Акааши понимает, что его падение было подстроено. Акааши теряет счёт времени, забывает обо всех вокруг и тонет. Тонет в Куроо целиком – его персональном искусителе.

Куроо ухмыляется, пока Акааши выныривает, а Акааши подаётся ещё ближе, чтобы провести языком по верхней губе Куроо, дразняще оставить без поцелуя и отзеркалить его ухмылку. Акааши нравится играть с Куроо, Куроо нравится иногда поддаваться ему… А Бокуто нравится та самая картошка фри, которую он сейчас ест с удовольствием, но намеревался приберечь для своего бро. Акааши уходит танцевать, Куроо с любопытством глядит ему вслед, Бокуто тоже провожает его взглядом, а потом подносит соломку картошки ко рту друга.

– У тебя сейчас слюни потекут, – с явным одобрением преувеличивает Бокуто насчёт слюны, рассматривая довольное лицо Куроо.

– Ты и сам всё видел, – с нескрываемой гордостью отвечает Куроо, любуясь Акааши в толпе, и откусывает предложенную картошку.

Акааши танцует так, словно никого больше нет вокруг. Словно единственный, кто на него смотрит, это Куроо. Словно танец – это уже прелюдия для них. Для этих двоих он часть провокационных игр.

Громко играет музыка, комната освещена светом от экрана компьютера и огнями гирлянд. А Акааши, как бы ему ни хотелось, всё-таки не один в этой отведённой под танцы части комнаты, но вливается в ритм с другими танцующими гостями дома. Акааши извивается, отдаваясь музыке, поднимает над головой свои изящные руки, плавно скользит пальцами по собственному телу – по скулам, губам, шее. Покачивает бёдрами, ведёт плечами, изгибаясь из стороны в сторону. Акааши опьянён алкоголем, Куроо и собственной развязностью, питаемой ими обоими. Танцующие люди рядом с ним – сейчас не более чем зрители, которые просят ещё. И Акааши отпускает себя: он закрывает глаза, томно приоткрывает губы и представляет, как соприкасается телом с Куроо. Акааши не зовёт к себе Куроо словами, не манит пальцем и даже не смотрит на него – самозабвенно и соблазняюще двигается, следуя за музыкой, но через какое-то время чувствует, как к нему кто-то прижимается со спины, обнимая за талию. Акааши обеспокоено распахивает глаза, боясь почувствовать не того человека, и, к счастью для себя, встречается взглядом именно с Куроо. Можно выдохнуть.

– Ты когда-нибудь доиграешься, – комментирует он шёпотом на ухо Акааши и хитро улыбается.

– Возможно, – соглашается Акааши и складывает губы в лисью улыбку. – Но я уверен, ты благородно спасёшь меня.

Они танцуют, веселятся, играют в командные игры, запускают фейерверки на улице. Куроо обнимает Акааши со спины, заботливо прижимая его к себе, когда он зажигает сразу две палочки бенгальских свечей – свою и Куроо. Пока на проволоке завораживающе горит особый состав и дымится тонкой полупрозрачной струйкой, Акааши выставляет руку как можно дальше, оберегая их обоих от попадания искр, и думает о том, что их с Куроо чувства искрят подобно этому бенгальскому огню. Страстно и ненасытно, трепетно и согревающе. Они вдвоём – словно причудливое соединение хаоса и спокойствия.

Под утро они, захмелевшие, уходят втроём. Акааши тоже идёт, но ворчит, что хочет домой и спать, а не смотреть, как поднимается зимнее солнце, потому что кое-кто кое-кому обещал. Куроо и Бокуто качаются на качелях во дворе какого-то многоквартирного дома и задорно смеются, периодически поглядывают на Акааши, глупо шутят и снова хохочут. Акааши стоит недалеко от них, перекрещивает руки на груди, закрываясь и прячась от холода, а когда слышит самые ужасные шутки, в ответ закатывает глаза.

Акааши задумчиво переводит взгляд вдаль и, легко улыбаясь происходящему, не верит, что им троим немногим больше двадцати лет, и они поддерживают свои близкие отношения. В них самих мало что поменялось со времён окончания школы – Бокуто и Куроо такие же взрослые дети, а Акааши их по-своему любит и не оставляет.

– Я хочу домой, – деланно капризничает Акааши, когда оставляет свои мысли и хочет внимания к себе тоже. Остаётся только ножкой топнуть. – И мне холодно!

Куроо и Бокуто многозначительно переглядываются и подмигивают друг другу, без слов договариваясь о плане, а затем бегут почти наперегонки к Акааши. Куроо, подлетая к Акааши, сходу утягивает его в горячий поцелуй, а Бокуто укрывает их обоих своими медвежьими объятиями. Укутанные теплой взаимной любовью все трое падают друг на друга и в снег, откуда и наблюдают рассвет, которому никогда не стать прекраснее Бокуто.


End file.
